It Was Fate
by heaven43515
Summary: Hypnotic and Dean met in NXT. What happens when they see each other again? Will they ignore their feelings or will they go with what they feel? Cover Image by dontcallmeleelee I do not own anything WWE.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Before WWE_

**Hypnotic's POV**

I was working my way up the ladder in NXT. My first step towards WWE and I knew I would be the next big thing over there. I knew how to wrestle and I have been working on this career for 8 years. I was not an easy person to get along with and the guys always tried to be my boyfriend I always turned them down. In NXT my best friends were Paige and Emma but we fought just like all the Divas.

There was a guy in NXT named Dean Ambrose and he was crazy. Dean was always talking to himself in the ring and also he would hit himself in the face in matches. Every girl wanted to be with him except me I did not really like any of the guys in NXT. Dean, Seth, and Roman all were in NXT at the same time I started. If I had to pick one of them I would pick Dean. He had shaggy brown hair but not as long as Roman's or Seth's. Dean was average build for a wrestler but something about him was different from the rest. I could tell he wanted to talk to me but he saw me shoot down every single guy in NXT so he did not even bother to try.

I was the NXT champion for almost 5 months before Paige and I had a huge match. She defeated me fair and square and I was happy for her. We were best friends and she loved the competition. A few months later Dean, Roman, and Seth left to go to WWE. I watched his matches they were a group together and they seemed to dominate WWE and the Divas over there did not seem like much of a competition. While Dean was still here I would catch him looking at me all the time.

About a year later The Shield was still dominating the WWE and Paige and I were back and forth with the title. The last match we had she won the title back and then she was pulled to go to WWE and she won the Diva's belt over there from AJ Lee. I had a match with her after that and got my title back but a month later they sent me to WWE.

**Dean's POV**

I was in NXT and it was so fun; I loved to wrestle. I would get any girl I wanted. All the divas wanted me. I had some good matches against Seth and Roman but we were friends. I loved working with almost everyone in the ring but there were a few opponents that just made me crazy like CM Punk when he was there. I acted crazy a lot but that's why they called me crazy I guess.

One day this beautiful girl walked in and she went by the name Hypnotic. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She stood out more than any of the other Divas and she turned down every guy that tried to get with her. She would always say that they were not good enough for her. So I thought that I would never have a shot so I just left her alone. I would look at her all the time and I turned down every girl after she came to NXT.

Hypnotic became the champion and I was so happy for her but I could not bring myself to congratulate her because she was different from the rest of the Divas. Hypnotic would not just sleep around with any wrestler that asked her to and she was impossible to be with because she never gave any one a chance. Paige got the title then and after that Seth, Roman, and I had been promoted to WWE. We became the best group in WWE. We dominated everyone and I was hoping Hypnotic was watching me because I really had a crush on her.

About a year later Paige came from NXT so I talked to her to see if Hypnotic was still working with NXT and if there was any sign when she would be coming to WWE.

"Awww does Dean have a crush?" She laughed a little as she said that.

"No I just know she has talent to be here" I almost started to blush but I was able to hide it.

"Well from what I know, she will be here soon and after you left she always watched your matches" she said and then walked away.

I started to blush after she walked away. I was hoping Hypnotic was watching. Roman and Seth even asked if she would be joining us in WWE soon. I told yes and about 2 weeks later we had to go to the writer's office to discuss a new comer.

"What's this about?" I asked. Seth and Roman looked at the writers inquisitively.

"We have a Diva coming from NXT and we think she would fit into your group which would open up The Shield to do mixed gender matches" one writer answered.

"Which Diva is it?" Seth asked and I looked at him. We were hoping it was Hypnotic because she had more talent than most Divas.

"Oh you should know her but we don't want to ruin the surprise, so for now, all you need to know is she was in NXT the same time you guys where" Then the writer pointed to the door and said, "Have a nice day."

We walked out of the office and we knew that there was only one real Diva that could fit into the group and it was Hypnotic. I was hoping it was her. Seth and Roman hoped so too but they do not know the real reason I want to work with her not yet at least.

A week after we talked to the writers I asked Seth and Roman if I could speak to them privately. They looked at me confused and then followed me to my hotel room.

"What is it Dean?" Roman asked.

"I think I am in love with Hypnotic so if she is the one we are working with don't try to get with her please." I said and then looked away in embarrassment.

"Dude she is fair game until she says she is your girl and I am going to try to get with her since she is so hard to get with" Roman said looking at me.

"I will try to respect your request Dean but I can't promise that she won't fall in love with the architect of the Shield" Seth said and I realized telling them all of this was a mistake.

"Do whatever you guys want then but if you guys think for a second I will back either of you up to her then you are wrong" I walked out of my own room, to take a walk I was so pissed off that they couldn't do this one thing for me.

We had a few matches this week and we didn't work out that well together. People started to think that The Shield was going to fall apart but I got on the mic.

"I am the lunatic fringe of The Shield and these two are my brothers. We will never fall apart no matter your beliefs and what you think will happen. Seth is our architect and he helps keep us together. While Roman is the power house and is a big part in tearing everyone else down. And you better believe that." I was said and then we all said

"Believe in The Shield." and the audience once again chants for us and believes we will not be splitting up.

But if Hypnotic were to be the Diva that would be joining us, I was not going to play nice. And I will try my hardest to get her to be my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: First Night_

**Hypnotic's POV**

I walk into the WWE office in the arena and Stephanie and Triple H are standing up and they ask me to take a seat so we can talk about my future with WWE. No one else has seen me yet and I was hoping to see Paige before I seen the heads of the company; but I couldn't find her and had to be in the meeting on time.

"Have you seen the writer's yet?" Stephanie asks, looking worried.

"No I have not. I am supposed to see them after our meeting" I say looking at her and feel bad for not going sooner.

"Ok, well I will call the head writer down here right now. That way we can get a move on things and do not feel bad. It is your first night here and I understand it was a little mistake" Stephanie says and looks at Triple H who gets on the phone and tells the writer to get down here now.

"So Hypnotic how long have you been wrestling?" Triple H asks and looks at a piece of paper on his desk.

"I have been wrestling since I was 16 years old which would make it 8 years now sir" I say and hope that they do not think it is bad since I haven't had as much time as others. Just then the writer knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hello I was hoping to go over Hypnotic's current role in the WWE so she is not so shocked" Triple H says, looking at the writer and I begin to worry because it sounds bad.

"Hypnotic, you will be a part of The Shield starting tonight. However you will not be coming down to the ring with them. There is a different way to make it better which is why the only thing you need to know is that you are now a part of the Shield and you will have to travel and stay with them in hotels. Also you are going to have to share a room with one of them because we have a limited budget and cannot afford to pay for three rooms but you will have a separate bed" the writer finishes what he was saying and looks at Triple H.

"Now if you have a problem with this, let us know now so we can change things around, or if not, then you have your first huge break in the WWE. We see a lot of talent from you in NXT and figured you would be the best Diva to join the Shield since you already have the look and the attitude. I believe this will be great for them because then you will be able to be in mixed tag team matches and you will have an automatic boost because they are already dominating the WWE" Triple H says then looks at me and waits for my reply.

"I would be happy to work with them and thank you for the great opportunity" I shake his hand and head to the dressing room to get ready.

I head to the dressing room and look at the attire they gave me to wrestle in and it is black and looks similar to what the Shield would wear but for a girl. So I change and then I see Paige and she is with AJ Lee which must be her new friend. AJ looks at me and Paige comes up to me and gives me a hug and says she is happy to have me here.

"AJ, this is Hypnotic the chick I was telling you about that kicked my ass in NXT and ruled over there" Paige says and sounds thrilled to have me here.

"Welcome to WWE and it looks like us three are true wrestlers. The other girls seem to worry more about their looks rather than fighting, but whatever, it is nice to meet you and I hope to have a match with you soon" AJ says and they walk away.

One of the writers walks up to me and says that I have about two minutes before I have my first match against Layla. So I wait for my music to start and then I head out to the ring.

**Dean's POV**

Well tonight we have to go talk to Stephanie and Triple H about our new partner. We still have no idea who it is and I am still hoping it is Hypnotic. I have not hit on or really been with another woman since I first laid my eyes on her. I meet up with the guys and we head towards the office to figure out the plan. As we walk in, I see a writer already in the office waiting for us.

"What is going on with our new partner?" I ask.

"Well team, you will not know who it is until you go to the ring to get her but I will tell you that she will be traveling with you and also one of you have to share a room with her but you will have separate beds. Try not to mess anything up with her okay? She has the perfect attitude for the group and the style and we do not want to have to find another woman to fill her spot if one of you has a fall out with her" the writer said and then they let us go saying that we will be told when to go down to the ring and she is wearing black attire similar to ours.

We run into Paige and AJ and Paige just looks at me and giggles before she passes us. Roman can't stop staring at Paige and Seth stares at AJ like they are both lost puppy dogs so I elbow them both and they look over at me.

"So you guys have crushes too" I tease.

"Yeah but there is no chance I will ever win her" Roman and Seth say the same about AJ and Paige.

"Now you know how I feel about Hypnotic, and you do realize that she is best friends with Paige, which means she is probably friends with AJ" I say and they stare at each other.

"Fine, but if she is our new partner, then we will not try to get with her as long as you promise us a word in about us to them" Roman says, making a deal with me.

"Sounds good to me" I smirk at them and I know that all I would have to do is talk to the girls to convince them that Roman and Seth are great guys and I am sure they would take interest in them.

The writer comes up to us and says the match is about to start and to put on ear muffs so that we can block out the noise so we have no clue about who it is and he orders us to keep them on until we are told to remove them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my readers and viewers.

* * *

Chapter Three: First Match

**Hypnotic's POV**

I hear Fandango's music which is also Layla's music because they are partners and they head out to the ring dancing like fools. Then my theme begins to play and I head down to the ring and I am happy but at the same time I have to be the bad girl so I walk to the ring put my arms up and scream.

The bell rings and then the match starts and I start to gain the upper hand and the crowd starts chanting my name I am so caught up in the match and then out of nowhere, Fandango tries to distract me and it works because that allows Layla to give me the clothesline. Suddenly I hear The Shield's music and they march to the ring and start beating up Fandango although Dean is staring at me. I turn my focus back on Layla now that she is more worried about Fandango getting hurt. I win the match and Dean grabs two mics from ringside.

"Hypnotic, I know you like to work by yourself but what do you say about joining The Shield? You'll have fun, I promise," he says and winks at me. I grab the other mic from him and wait for my time to speak. Then he adds, "We are unstoppable and together, we will make a great team."

"Gentlemen, I accept your invitation to join the Shield and I know it will be fun to work with you guys." I wink back at Dean and then raise my arms in victory.

**Dean's POV**

The writer finally lets us take the stupid ear muffs off and tells us to go to the ring now, attack Fandango and then convince the new girl to join The Shield. He still hasn't told us who it is but we head to the ring anyway when our theme song starts blasting. As we descend the concrete stairs, I can barely see the girl. As we get closer to the ring, which is when I start to realize it is a familiar face.

Hypnotic is clad in black and has longer black hair that goes way beyond her shoulders. Her top looks like our vest but is skin tight and very tight, black short shorts and a belt similar to ours. I can't stop looking at her until we get down to the ring; I then realize we have to distract Layla, so I joined Roman and Seth to pulverize Fandango. Hypnotic stares at me for a moment but she turns her attention to Layla and plants a submission hold called the "Hypnotizer". Layla taps out and then the bell sounds to end the match.

I grab two mics to begin a brief segment inside the ring, that is to invite Hypnotic to the team. She accepts the invite and then winks at me. I look over to Roman and Seth; they share confused looks. I am confused myself. I am not sure if she is trying to give me a sign.

I grab her hand and raise it in the air to celebrate her debut win. She smiles at me and Roman takes her other hand and raises it too. Seth puts out his balled fist and then we, including Hypnotic, follow along with him.

* * *

Please provide feedback it is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who have Favorited my story. I love writing it. And feedback/reviews are very much appreciated so please give me feedback.

* * *

Chapter Four: First Talk

**Hypnotic's POV **

After my match we watch the rest of the matches from the locker room since The Shield don't have a match tonight. After the other matches are over, we return to the hotel. Paige and AJ are about to head back to the hotel too but I have to ride with the guys and share a room with one of them. On the way back we start talking about the arrangements.

"So have you thought about which one of us you are rooming with?" Roman asks.

"I think I am going to room with Dean if he is okay with that," I say and I look over to him for his approval.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Dean says with a small smile.

"Does the hotel have a pool by any chance?" I ask since this is their second night at the hotel.

"Yes there is and we can go swimming once you and Dean are settled." Roman says.

"Okay. I'll invite Paige and AJ to join us." I say, knowing it will help keep Dean and I from spending too much time together alone.

"Sounds good, send them a message and let them know to meet us in a half hour." Dean says smirking at Roman and Seth.

When we arrive at the hotel Roman, Dean, and Seth help carry my bags into the room.

"What side of the room do you want?" Dean asks.

"The side farthest from the door" I say because I am not comfortable sleeping by the door in case an intruder breaks in.

They set my bags down on the farthest side of the room and then head out to the room next door to get Dean's bags from their room and I can tell that someone has been sleeping on the floor in there. They put his stuff on the other side of the room. It's rather mall for a double room.

Once we get settled in I go to the bathroom to put on my bathing suit and send AJ and Paige a text message to meet us at the pool. Seth, Roman, and Dean put their trunks on and we race to the pool. When AJ and Paige arrive, we talk about what games we should play.

"I think we should play chicken. It is wrestling after all," AJ says and smiles at us and then jokes "Unless you are all chicken."

"I think that sounds fun and we have an even number. So how are we pairing up?" I ask.

"The girls should pick the guys" Roman suggests.

"I pick Dean" I say quickly before Paige and AJ can say anything. Dean looks at me with a puzzled look.

"I pick Roman then," Paige says and giggles.

"Well then I have Seth," AJ says but doesn't seem to be disappointed.

"I think we should make this better," AJ says "Let's make a bet. The team that wins gets to pick where we eat every night for a week."

We agree to the bet and pair off and get ready to wrestle. Of course Paige, AJ, and I get on the guys shoulders. The guys move us closer to each other so we can actually knock each other off. We start trying to knock each other off, we giggle as we enjoy ourselves in the pool. The guys are laughing and rooting for their respective partners. In the end Dean and I won and we decide that we don't have to pick where to eat so we will let our friends pick anyway.

"Alright, even though we are having a lot of fun, I think it is time we hit the hay" Roman says, with a sad frown.

"Yeah you're right. We have to head to our next city tomorrow." I say as I glance over at the girls.

We tell each other good night and leave the pool area.

Dean and I return to our room and I take a quick shower. By the time I come out, Dean is already in bed. He looked over at me.

"So are you tired?" Dean asks. "Or do you want to talk?"

"We can talk for a little while" I start to get curious on what he wants to talk about.

"If I bother you with these questions, let me know, but I'm just wondering why do you always turn every guy down?"

"If you really want to know, I was engaged to someone 2 years ago. He was the man of my dreams. So I thought anyway. We were together for 5 years; he was always supportive of me being a wrestler. Then one night I return home from a show and I caught him in bed with another woman. So I have been protecting myself from getting hurt ever since." I look away from him. He's the first guy I share this story with. I don't know why I bother to open up to him, but there's something about him that makes me want to.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He sounds very sincere.

"I don't mind, Dean, we should get to know each other since we are working together and we'll be spending a lot of time together anyway" I say.

"Okay. One last question for you. Why did you choose to room with me?" he asks I stare at him, unsure of what to tell him.

"I guess I felt a connection with you more than I do with the others. So I thought it would be cool to room with you." Then I feel my cheeks burning when I see Dean smiling at me.

"You know, I feel exactly the same way. What do you say about us going out on a date?" he says looking at me.

"Dean, I can't if we don't work out, I could lose my spot in the team and it could be a disaster," I say as seriously as I can because I am falling in love with him.

"Yeah you are probably right" he says.

**Dean's POV**

Hypnotic fall asleep after we talked and all I can think about is her in that long black t-shirt and the connection we share. She said she wasn't going to give us a chance because of our jobs but I don't want to give up that easy. After hearing about how her ex treated her I know if she just gave us a chance I would be better for her. I will prove my love to her one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading.

* * *

Chapter Five: The New Shield

**Hypnotic's POV**

We traveled to the next city and tonight is going to be the first night we have a mixed tag team match. Dean gets up before me and takes a shower. He nudges my shoulder gently to wake me up.

"Good morning girlie, it's time to get up and shower so we can go train and practice in the arena" Dean says. I roll over, look at him sluggishly and ask,

"Is there coffee ready?"

He laughs a little and says "Get in the shower and there will be coffee ready when you're done."

I get in the shower, enjoying the warm water on my skin. After I get ready, I walk out of the bathroom and Dean was sitting on his side of the room getting his bag ready so he could change at the arena.

"Hey beautiful, I got your bag around for you. Hope you don't mind" he says and I look next to him and he has my bag already packed.

"Don't call me beautiful and I don't mind" I say to him and he laughs at me when I try to sound like I'm really annoyed with him.

"So the coffee is ready. Your travel cup is on the counter so you can take some now before we go. Seth and Roman are waiting for us" he says and finishes packing his bag.

I get my cup of coffee and grab my phone before I head for the door to. Dean grabs both our bags and follows me before turning off the lights and locking the door. Seth and Roman are waiting by our door. I send a text Paige to see if she and AJ are coming as well. Paige replies to let me know they are already there.

"Hey Hypnotic, how do you feel about our first match together?" Roman asks and he seems to be getting more comfortable around me because he talks more.

"I am feeling pretty confident. What about you guys?" I have a feeling the feel the same way.

"You know how we feel, girlie. We always win and we will dominate tonight" Dean says before he smiles at me.

I can't help but smile because I am falling in love with Dean. He is so sweet when we are together. I don't mind when he calls me beautiful but I don't want to ruin my career to be with him if it does not work out. Maybe one day we can be together but not right now.

I train with Dean because he challenges me and he makes a good sparring partner. AJ pairs up with Seth and they seem to be good partners too because they are both quick and have great wrestling maneuvers. Roman and Paige pair up and they seem good too because they are very powerful together. As I reflect on how we all paired up, I could see us all being couples this way also. They all seem to have chemistry with their partner but I don't see any of them actually making a move.

Dean and I train all day and play fight I win every time. I think he is letting me win though because he is not fighting like he does with Roman or Seth. I think it is cute when he lets me win but it also gets annoying. I tease him about me winning so much. He just rolls his eyes at me and then he tackles me to the mat. Then he makes sure he has his arm around me. He leans in and he was about to kiss me but Seth walks up to tell us we have to get some food.

An hour before the crowd start to show up at the arena, we have to leave through the back. The six of us find a nice restaurant and they rush our order since we will have to be back soon because we have to warm up. My match with the boys is the main event and AJ and Paige have a tag match together right before ours.

We return to the arena in time and Paige, AJ, and I head to the Diva's locker room to rinse up and change. Roman, Seth, and Dean head to their locker room to get ready. We all meet in the back room where the superstars hang out and we sit at a table and talk. We watch some of the matches while we wait until it is time to go.

The director comes up to the table and informs Paige and AJ their match is next before he passes the same message to Alicia Fox and Eva Marie. So AJ and Paige against Alicia and Eva should be a good match.

They head out to the ring one by one and I watch the match with the guys it's a close match. AJ and Paige win because of AJ's submission hold. The director informs us it's our turn to go out and we head the back way so we could get to the top of the stairs and then our music started. I still have no idea which one of the guys will be my tag partner. The ring announcer answered that question though.

"Please welcome to the ring Hypnotic the newest member of The Shield and her tag team partner Seth Rollins" she was then cut off by Fandango's music.

I exchange looks with Dean. I have hopes to work with him but I have to work with Seth instead. Dean just shrugs at me then the referee keeps us separate from the opponents. Seth and I talk briefly about who should go first and Fandango allows Layla to stand on the apron so I follow lead. Dean whispers to me that Seth has my back so it will be okay.

Seth and Fandango start to fight and Seth hits Fandango with a clothesline and Seth starts getting in some good moves. Fandango then hits Seth with a kick in the face and Seth falls. Fandango buys himself enough time to tag in Layla. Seth tags me in and rolls out of the ring. I hit Layla with a kick to the gut and she kicks me in the gut. We start fighting getting momentum and then she hits me with a clothesline. She attempts to pin me but I kick out. She gets frustrated so she slams me head to the mat. I hear Dean chanting my name with the audience and I start to get a second wind. I hit her in the head and she gets off me and then I start gain momentum once again. Seth wants in but I want the glory. I get my submission hold on Layla and she taps out. Fandango jumps in the ring to try to get to Seth but Dean attacks Fandango and starts to beat him up. Seth and Roman follow his lead and start to beat him up too. Layla rolls out of the ring in fear. Seth, Roman, and Dean triple bomb Fandango and then we put our fists together.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Christal-R for being my beta. I forgot to mention it in other chapters but thank you so much for all your help. Thank you all who read or leave feedback it is appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Six: First PPV

**Dean's POV**

We have been working with Hypnotic for a month and she has her first PPV match with us tomorrow. Her first PPV match will be against the three members of the New Evolution, Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, and Eva Maria. We have been dominating the competition and then this match was made because we interrupted The Authority when they were trying to fire CM Punk. CM Punk has been working close with us and we want him to stay in the WWE. Hypnotic seems to have taking a liking to him though because she is spending all of her time with him. I am not happy that she has been working with him all the time. Hypnotic has stopped training with me to train with him. I don't like this but I do not want to see him fired.

"Hey Seth, do you want to go to the pool?" I ask. "We can invite AJ and Paige to come too."

"Where is Hypnotic?" Seth asks. He must have forgotten she's with Punk training again.

"She's training with Punk. Have you forgotten? Jeez, dude." Just go get Roman and then we'll go find the girls." I say. I may have sounded cockier because Seth stares at me in an odd way.

"Alright, well come inside to change." Seth says.

We change to our bathing trunks and before we head out to the pool, Roman and Seth want to talk to me. They know for a fact that I'm not happy that Hypnotic is spending a lot of time with Punk. We were getting along so well and then Punk came along and she has been hanging with him since. Roman knocks on the girl's door and Paige answers.

"Hey Paige, do you and AJ want to come swimming with us?" Roman asks.

"Not right now. Maybe in the next hour or so." Paige is barely keeping the door open for some reason. Roman looks at her oddly but we just stayed in silence and walk away.

"I don't know what's going on but that's messed up. Was she trying to hide something from us?" Roman says.

"Man, I don't know. All the girls seem to be acting weird nowadays." I say as we head over to the pool to relax.

**Hypnotic's POV**

"Thank you so much, guys." I say to Paige and AJ.

"No problem, but I really want to go swimming so you better end your fake training session with Punk." Paige gives me a stern serious look.

I groan. "I can't help it. I am in love with Dean and every time I'm around him makes it hard for me to not kiss let alone date him. I had to make up an excuse to prevent this from happening. I am very worried that Dean will eventually find out about my secret."

"Will you just suck it up and date him already? He has been constantly trying to prove himself to you. I'm going to ask Roman out. We both know AJ and Seth are already dating. Roman might turn me down but you know what? I am tired of rejection." AJ nods in agreement with Paige.

"So, you think I should tell him about everything?" I ask.

"Well duh! It would be stupid not to" AJ replies.

"Okay. Let's get ready to meet the guys, then." I say.

We get ready and head to the pool. Dean sees me when I arrive but then he looks away. I know he's mad at me that I have been spending time with Punk instead of him. I am going to talk to him tonight when we're alone. I get in the pool and swim across to the guys. Of course Dean is ignoring me. Paige swims closer to Roman and kisses him. I suppose that's her way of asking him out. AJ is hugging Seth and they are talking to each other. I begin to feel a bit odd over this lovey dovey scene that I contemplate on going to the hot tub.

I catch Dean staring at me but he looks away again and starts splashing water at the guys and then a water fight ensues. In the end, I decide to just head back to the room. We have a big match tomorrow and I just want to rest up for that.

"Where are you going?" Paige yells as she catches me leaving.

"Back to my room" I call back at them and just keep walking despite the girls' begging me to stay.

Once I return to the room, I get in the shower and just stand in the warm water until it runs cold. I change into my pajamas and I step out to find Dean, who is already back from the pool. I am surprised since I didn't hear him come in. Dean is sitting on my bed and he looks miserable.

"That love fest was making me sick," he jokes.

"Dean, listen, I need to talk to you, but you have to promise you won't get made at me." I am starting to get anxious.

"I would never be mad at you, beautiful" he says.

"You know about my training with Punk right? Well, the truth is… I have not been training with him. I have been with Paige and AJ the whole time. I do have feelings for you and I know you want to start dating me. I am just scared that it would somehow jeopardize my career. Earlier on, when you visited the girls, you probably noticed that Paige didn't open the door wide enough. That's because she was trying to hide me. Anyway, I do want to give us a try, that is, if you still want to." I feel tears emerging from my eyes and then Dean wraps his arms around me.

"Beautiful, I've said before, I could never be mad at you. Yes, I would like to give this a try. I really do like you and I promise I will not mess up our relationship." Dean smiles. He is so much happier than he was at the pool.

"Did Roman say yes to Paige?" I believe he did anyway.

"Yes he did. So now that all of us are paired off, they're still in the pool if you want to go back." he says.

"Sure. Let me get my bathing suit back on." I say and go change.

We hold hands as we walk back to the pool. I hear loud cheers when we arrive. They are apparently happy to see Dean and I holding hands. I hid my face into his chest shyly.

"It's about time, girl." Roman smirks and the others start to laugh.

I jump into the pool and start splashing water at Roman. All of us play together for an hour and then we decide to go to bed since we have a busy night tomorrow.

Before we go to sleep, Dean and I decide to join our beds together. We lay down together and cuddle before we fall asleep.

**Dean's POV**

I wake up still cuddling to Hypnotic. I get out of bed slowly so I don't wake her up. I shower and then prepare coffee. Then I start to wake her up.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to get up," I nudge her shoulder.

"Do you have coffee ready?" she asks groggily.

"Yes. I've already made you a cup." I hand her cup to her.

She sits up and takes her cup. "Thank you babe," she says with a smile. She then leans toward me and kisses me.

"You should get ready soon so we can get a head start on our training," I say. She nods and drinks her coffee before she starts to get ready.

I pack my bag before I help to pack Hypnotic's bag while she gets ready. Then we leave to meet the others at the parking lot. The group is grinning at me when we arrive. I know they're happy for us but it's starting to get annoying.

"What are you looking at?" I glare at them.

"We are just happy for you guys" Seth says and they nod their heads together.

"Yeah but you guys know we are happy for you too. It's not like we're the only ones dating." I comment before we get to our vehicles. AJ and Paige are in a different vehicle from ours.

"So how was your first night as a couple?" Seth asks since Hypnotic and I are the only couple that share a room.

"It was fine Seth," I roll my eyes. Then we get quiet for the rest of the ride to the arena. Hypnotic and I hold hands when we arrive to the arena. She seems happy and I am also happy to be with her at last.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I kiss Dean before I leave to go to the women's locker room to get ready. As soon as I walk in, Paige and AJ come up to me giggling.

"So how was your first night as a couple?" Paige asks.

"Paige, we only cuddle, that's all! And I loved every minute of it," I giggle.

"Awww that is so not fair! We can't share a room with our guys" AJ huffs out of jealousy.

"Sorry guys," I smirk at them.

We walk out to the ring to get some training done before lunch. Dean and I pair up and we wrestle for a while. The girls and guys are paired up in their respective pair. Paige comes up to me to ask if I can train with her to get more practice done. I wrestle with her and Dean gets to wrestle Roman instead.

Then we head for lunch when we finish training and talk about the pay per view. Paige is currently the Diva's Champion and AJ is going to compete against her for it tonight. I am worried about the title coming between the two of them but I think we are all so close that it won't cause any rifts in the friendship. Our match tonight worries me the most. I am afraid I am going to lose it for the team. I have never had such a big match. It's going to be a hard match but I believe that we can do it or at least I hope we do.

We return to the locker rooms to change. Then I head for the back lobby to meet the guys. Dean holds me by my waist and kisses me. I giggle as I notice people are looking at us. Paige and AJ sit next to Roman and Seth. Dean walks me to our table and sits next to me before he holds my hand.

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too. I knew you would come around to love me because we have such a strong connection," he says and AJ and Paige sigh happily.

The director walks up to tell Paige and AJ that they're on deck so they have to get ready now. They start stretching and preparing to fight. Once the previous match is over, I hear AJ's entrance music and she goes skipping down the ramp.

The referee calls for the bell and AJ and Paige start with a grapple. They get into some major moves and then AJ puts Paige in her submission hold the Black Widow. Paige taps out reluctantly, making AJ the new Diva's Champion. They shake hands and return to the lobby.

"That was a great match!"

They say thanks and of course they're still best friends. While we watch the other matches, the director comes to us again to inform myself and the guys to get ready. We head for the top of the stairs warming up as we prepare for the upcoming match. When our music starts playing, we descend the stairs.

Then Evolution's theme song starts playing and they come down the ramp.

I wait with the guys to see which of our opponents will start off first. I realize that it is Eva Maria, so I stay out. Eva knees me in the gut and I hit her in the face. Then I plant my clothesline and her face hits the mat. I tag in Seth while Eva tags in Randy Orton. Seth and Randy throw fists at each other. Then Seth hits him with a flying high knee. Dean gets a tag and Randy tags in Batista. Dean gets the upper hand and goes to pin him but Batista lifts his shoulder up before the three count. Dean then tags in Roman and Triple H gets a tag. Roman hits him with a Superman Punch. Triple H gets to his corner and Randy tags himself in. Roman tags Dean back in and Dean plants his finisher "The Midnight Special" on Randy and pins him for the win. After we gain victory, our opponents rush out of the ring. We put our fists together and before we left the ring, Dean holds me by the waist and starts kissing me in front of the crowd. I am shocked that this is happening but I am not complaining. I kiss him back without caring how the fans react.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think is going to happen next. Will Dean and Hypnotic get into trouble for this or will the directors be okay with it? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Choices

**Hypnotic's POV**

The writing director called us in early so we could have a meeting to discuss the PPV and the direction that The Shield will be taking in the future. All of us are very concerned with what they have to say because it is the night after the PPV, Dean and I shared a public kiss without permission.

We arrive at the office and knock on the door.

"Come in," the director says.

"Hello director, what is this about?" Roman asks.

"Well Dean and Hypnotic shared a very intimate kiss last night and now the fans talking nonstop about it. So we have to talk about this because we told you all not to get involved in a relationship with her. So if you two break up, you are going to have to still act like you are dating because we do not want to have to find another place for her right now. Also, we have to discuss a big choice for you guys. Since Dean and Hypnotic have paired up, we think it would be good to bring in two other Divas to be Roman and Seth's girlfriends. That being said, you can choose that or you can all have a fall out and split. Dean and Hypnotic will still be working together though. So it is your choice and we will let you think about it overnight. If you have any other Divas in mind, talk to them but just so you know that whoever you choose will be your new roommate." The director finishes talking.

"Alright, no big deal and I don't think we will be splitting up anytime soon," Dean says and then smiles at me.

We leave the office and head to the arena to train. AJ and Paige came over to us to talk.

"Not to interrupt anything you have to say but we have something to talk to you both about," Seth says and he leads us to a private area.

"What's up honey?" AJ asks and goes over to him.

"How would you like it if you and Paige join The Shield as our girlfriends?" Seth asks.

"Is there anything we should know first?" Paige asks as she looks over to Roman.

"You will have to room with your boyfriend and all of us would be traveling together. If we do not have partners, then we would have to split up. The director gave us a choice to make and we had to let him know if we had anyone in mind. So, we're asking both of you to join us." Roman says.

Paige and AJ agree so we decide to let the director know of the decision tomorrow. Then we take part in some Cross Fit before Raw starts tonight. AJ and Paige have a tag team match against the Bella twins; Dean and I have a match against Randy Orton and Eva Marie while Seth and Roman will be battling Triple H and Batista. Dean and I win because Eva taped out of my submission hold. Seth and Roman lose but it is no big deal to us. AJ and Paige win by AJ's submission hold, "The Black Widow."

The six of us head back to the hotel and we talk about the fact that tonight was the last night for us working separately. AJ and Paige are also talking about tonight being their last night as roommates before they start sharing a room with their boyfriends. We are so happy to be working together. AJ has the Diva's Championship and she will be allowed to keep it while she is with the group. If anyone challenges her, it will be an individual match but no one besides Paige and I can actually beat her. All the divas tried for months until Paige wrestled AJ on her debut and won the championship.

We decide to head to bed early so we can get a good night sleep since we have to leave early in the morning to get to the next arena. Dean and I still have our beds together and when I get out of the shower, I get in bed and cuddle up to him.

"Hey beautiful, your phone was ringing while you were in the shower" Dean says and I smile at him.

"I will deal with whatever it is tomorrow," I said not even looking at my phone.

"Ok honey, night and I love you" he says and cuddles closer to me.

"I love you too," I say and then we both drift off to sleep.

Roman calls the director in the morning to tell him that we are expanding the group by inviting AJ and Paige as our new group members. The director informs us that Evolution is expanding the group as well and their newest members are Summer Rae and Triple H's wife Stephanie.

We arrive to the new city and Roman and Seth head to their respective rooms. Dean and I head into our room and instinctively push our beds together. AJ takes her bags into Seth's room while Paige takes her bags into Roman's room. The six of us stay in our rooms for a while. I take a nap and Dean packs everything I need to train and change at the arena. Dean wakes me and then I get dressed to go. Once I arrive to the arena, I just remember the phone call from last night so I check to see who it was. I listen to the voicemail that my mother left for me. I drop my phone when I hear it and I run to Stephanie's office with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay Hypnotic?" She asks with concern.

"No, my mother tried to call me last night and left a message. My father died last night and I have to be with my family. Can I go, please?" I am hoping she will let me go.

"Okay, I think we can work out something during your absence. So you have my permission. Just keep us updated." Stephanie says. I thank her before I leave.

I head towards the locker room to collect my bags. I am still crying. Dean comes up behind me.

"What's going on honey?" he asks as he looks at me with concern.

"My dad died last night, so I'm going home for a little while. I will be back soon honey."

"I'll come with you, then. I'm not going to leave you in a time of need. Work can wait." Dean says with sincerity.

"I doubt they will let you leave but you can ask. I will wait for you."

**Dean's POV**

"Stephanie, can I go with Hypnotic please? I have to be with her." I ask, trying to be nice.

"Sorry Dean, but no you cannot. We can't work with you being gone also. Call her and check on her everyday but you can't go with her." Stephanie says.

I feel like I am going to lose my mind but instead I leave the office and let Hypnotic know she is right and I'm not allowed to leave with her. She then leaves the arena to head for the airport to fly back to her home in Ohio.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Separation

**Hypnotic's POV**

I get on a plane back to Ohio and I have thoughts flooding my mind the entire trip. I think about how Dean is holding up and the fact that I am going home without him beside me. I feel I am going to break down the closer I get to home. I need him to help me get through this.

I reach home to meet my mom crying at the door. She says she misses my dad. I am an only child, so there is no one else to comfort her. She talks to me about the funeral plans, who is going to be there, and how dad passed away. Once I manage to calm her down, I call Dean.

"Hey beautiful, how are you holding up?" Dean asks.

"I am trying to stay strong, Dean. I wish you were here. How are you holding up?"

"I am going crazy without you but I will manage. Just promise me you will be careful and make it back to me safe, babe. I don't know what I would do without you," he says and I smile.

"I promise babe and I love you. I will call you later tonight" I say.

"I love you too babe," he says.

**Dean's POV**

I feel like I am going crazy without her around but we talk on the phone every time she gets a chance to call me. I miss her constantly and seeing Seth, AJ, Roman, and Paige makes me sad because I can't hold my girlfriend in her time of need.

"Paige, have you talked to Hypnotic lately?" wondering if she talked to her today.

"No, I talked to her last night and she sounded like shit," Paige says and then goes back to picking on Roman.

I just go back to my hotel room to lay down. We don't have a show for the next few days but the boss doesn't want me to go anywhere. I think Stephanie just wants me to stay out of trouble.

**Hypnotic's POV**

I head to the store for my mom because she hasn't been there this week and from the state I have seen her in, I know that she shouldn't go. I see some old friends of mine there and they offer their condolences. I don't feel like talking much to anyone. I just want to go back home as quickly as possible.

"Hey girlie," I hear someone behind me so I turn to see my ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Jake?" I say instantly pissed off.

"I missed you since you left. Baby, I am really sorry. Please forgive me." Jake says. He seems sincere and all the feelings I felt toward him have returned.

"Don't lie it's not a pretty color on you" I scoff and begin to walk away.

"Baby, please don't walk away. I am serious! I miss you I am not lying," he grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I don't believe you and even if you mean it, you have a lot to prove before I will ever take you back. You're nothing but a jerk" I yank my arm away from his hold.

"Okay, fine. Come with me to dinner at 8 tonight please. I will pick you up from your mom's house" he says.

"If it gets you to leave me alone, then fine. I'll go." I say before I leave.

As I walk away I think of Dean and what I'm going to tell him. I miss him so much and then Jake comes back into my life and tries to get me back. I don't know what I am going to do. Jake and I were together for five years and we were great until he cheated on me. I miss being close to Jake but I love Dean.

I get ready for tonight and tell my mom about it. She is happy since she always loved him. I make dinner for her and finish getting dresses. Finally, Jake arrives in time. He comes up to the door and says hi to my mother.

We walk out and he opens my door which surprises me. He never did that when we were dating. I get in the car and we talk about little things and I tell him I travel now. He is happy for me but he never watched it so he has no clue about Dean.

Dean calls while we are on our way to the restaurant. I hit the ignore button because I just can't talk to him right now. Jake looks over at me curiously and I tell him it's no one important. I feel bad for lying but I just need out of the house. It is so depressing to be in the house with my mother all day.

Our dinner goes well and afterwards, he takes me home and leaves not pushing for anything. Dean has called me five times and but I ignored them all. My mom seems to be doing better so I head up stairs to get some clean clothes and take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I realize that Dean had left some voice mails so start to listen to them one by one.

"Hey baby, what's going on? Call me back please"

"Hey what the fuck are you doing? Answer your phone! I am going crazy over here!" the next message said.

"Fine! Don't answer your phone. I am done. This is bullshit, Hypnotic. You said you would talk to me and now you're shutting me out," this is his last message.

I return his call but this time he doesn't answer. I know he is ignoring me because it rings once then goes to voice mail. Now I am worried because he is such a womanizer. I call again and he still doesn't answer so I don't have a choice but to leave him a message.

"Hey baby, I am sorry. I was busy earlier. Please don't do anything stupid. I love you." I hang up and started to cry for what I did to him.

I know I don't have any more feelings left for Jake. It was over I love Dean with all of my heart. I wake up the next morning and feel like complete shit for doing that to him.

**Dean's POV**

Hypnotic isn't answering her phone. I am going insane for not knowing what she is doing or maybe who she is doing. I am not happy about this at all. I leave some nasty mean messages for her.

"Roman, get your ass and Seth's to my room now." I say when I call Roman's phone.

"What's up bro?" Roman asks.

"Just get up here now please." They come to my room a few minutes later.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Roman asks.

"I think Hypnotic is cheating on me. I tried calling her five times and she won't answer. So I want to get her back by picking up some random lady." I say.

"No, I think you need to chill out Dean. Maybe she is busy with something else. Don't forget what she is going through right now." Seth says as he glances over at Roman.

"Yeah, my point exactly. She is fragile right now and any dick could get some with a fragile women. They don't think clearly when they are fragile." I say.

"If you're that worried then go see her in Ohio. We will deal with Stephanie later." Roman says.

"You guys will cover for me?"

"Duh, of course we will. Now go get your lady back," Seth says.

I pack a bag and head to the airport. I check my phone and I still haven't received a call back so I shut my phone off.

Once the plane lands after a six hour flight, I turn my phone back on and see I have a voice mail from Hypnotic. I check it and then I call her back.

"Hey babe, I am so glad you called me back. I miss you and I wish you were here," she says.

"Your wish is my command," I chuckle.

"What do you mean, baby?" she asks.

"Well you see, when you didn't answer the phone for the fifth time, I had a talk with Roman and Seth. Needless to say, I am in Ohio and I'm getting a rental car now. I need your address so I can be with you." I am so happy to be here.

She gives me her address and says she will be waiting for me with some lunch.

**Hypnotic's POV**

"Hey Jake, it was nice catching up with you but I have a boyfriend and I am so happy with him so stay out of my life. I don't want to see you anymore" I say when I call Jake.

"What do you mean? Why the fuck did you tease me all night? Okay, fine. It's over." He hangs up.

I talk to my mom about Dean and she is so happy that she finally gets to meet the real man I am dating. I start fixing lunch before Dean arrives. I see a Cadillac pull into the driveway and I have a feeling it's him. One night while we were talking, I told him that I wanted a Cadillac.

"Hey baby," I say as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" he says.

"I missed you too baby." I turn to my mother. "Dean, this is my mother."

"You can just call me Mom. Everyone else does," she says with a smile. She must see a connection between us because I have never seen her this happy to meet one of my boyfriends.

"Well mom and Hypnotic, my real name is Jon. From now on you both can call me that." He smiles.

"Jon, my real name is Heaven." I say. Then my mom giggles. "What's so funny mom?" I ask.

"All this time you two have been dating and you only knew each other's ring name" she says and giggles again.

"Yeah, I guess so. We are just so used to it because we have to use those names all the time in the ring and backstage." Jon laughs.

* * *

**Views on the date she had? Any thing I should have changed? Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Back on the Road

**Hypnotic's POV**

Dean and I stay in Ohio for another 3 days after he arrived. We then receive a call from Stephanie to return as they need the both of us. So Dean and I take the next flight to Chicago where our next show will be. We sleep during the flight back and by the time we arrive, we are greeted by our best friends.

"How are you holding up, Hypnotic?" Paige looks at me with sympathy.

"I am doing alright. Dean really helped me these past few days" I look over at Dean talking to Seth and Roman to catch up on what we have missed.

"Want to come to our room?" AJ asks. "They still haven't let us share a room with our guys because we have not officially joined The Shield yet."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you both without the guys around" I say and AJ looks at me oddly but she nods anyway.

Once we arrive to their room, I sit on the bed and begin to spill my confession.

"When I was ignoring Dean, I was on a date with my ex-boyfriend Jake. I don't know what to do because Jake and I didn't do anything. We no longer share a connection and I feel terrible for not answering my phone when Dean called." I look at AJ and Paige.

"You need to tell him, hun. It is better that he finds out sooner rather than later" AJ says with a look of disappointment.

"I plan on telling him after tomorrow's taping. That way we work through this during our three day break." Just as the tears roll down my face, there is a knock on the door. AJ looks through the peep hole and whispers that it's Dean. I try to wipe the tears off before she opens the door. Dean enters and notices that I have been crying and wraps me into a hug.

"Hey beautiful, don't cry. I am here. Let's go to our room and relax. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, baby" I turn to the girls, waved them goodbye and leave.

The next morning Dean wakes me up and then we go to the arena to train. I wrestle Punk while Dean wrestles with Cody Rhodes. Dean doesn't mind that I am wrestling with Punk every now and then as long as he doesn't feel left out.

Tonight AJ and Paige will be joining The Shield officially. They have a tag match against The Bella Twins. I sat at the catering room with the guys to watch the match. Before the tag match begins, AJ grabs a microphone and grins wickedly.

"Brothers, hear my plea for your help. Come out and join me so we can feed off your energy. My sister, we need you, join us. Paige and I have become sisters since our last match and now we have a larger group. We will destroy everyone that gets in our way."

Immediately after AJ speaks, The Shield's theme blares from the speakers and I descend the stairs with the guys. As we enter the ring, Dean takes the mic.

"Hello sisters, we will join you and watch you both demolish The Bellas." The crowd cheers.

AJ locks the Black Widow on Nikki. Nikki taps out, giving AJ and Paige the victory. Before Nikki crawls out of the ring, I jump into the ring and I help AJ and Paige lift Nikki up into a triple power bomb. After we are done, I kick her in the gut and slap her face. The guys come in and join us in putting our fists together while Paige and Roman bellow.

Dean and I head back to the hotel. Tonight I am going to tell him the truth. I just hope he will not get upset.

"Dean, I need to talk to you. Please don't get mad at me," I say feeling regretful for lying to him.

"Sure baby, what's going on?" Dean raises his brow with curiosity.

"Remember that night I didn't answer my phone while I was in Ohio? It was because I was catching up with my ex. Please don't be mad at me. We only had dinner and we no longer share a connection. I swear I didn't cheat on you and I feel so stupid for ignoring you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have done everything to prove to you that I love you and then you risk it to go on a date with your ex. That is so messed up. I thought you're the one for me. The one girl that could have my heart and you go on a date! It's over!" Dean shouts at me and I run out of the room, crying. I search for the girls' room frantically.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" AJ embraces me in a hug.

"He broke up with me. Can I stay here for the night?" I ask in between sobs.

"Of course," Paige says, joining in the hug. "We have a pull-out cot so you can sleep there."

"Okay, thanks." Paige sets up the cot for me and I lay down.

I get up the next morning and make coffee. AJ and Paige are still sleeping. I take a shower and by the time I was done, they are finally awake. They smile over at me.

"Has Dean called to make up yet?" Paige asks.

"Nope and I am not calling him either," I say sternly. Why should I call if he's the one that yelled at me last night?

"We are going to breakfast with Seth and Roman. Do you want to join us?" Paige looks concerned.

"Nah, Dean will be there and I don't want to deal with him right now. So I'm going to breakfast with Punk before we go do Cross Fit" then I smirk.

"Hypnotic, do not jump into anything with someone just because you and Dean split. Punk should not be a rebound guy." Paige says with a frown.

"Chill out Paige, we are just friends. Punk knows we are just friends. He just doesn't want me sad all day. Sorry but I don't want to hang out with you because I know Dean will be there too." I say indignantly.

I hear a knock on the door and then Paige answers to see Roman, Seth, and of course, Dean. He sees me in the room but looks away. The girls leave with them. I scoff at the fact that Dean never says a word to me the whole time. I finish getting dressed before Punk arrives. I hear another knock ten minutes later. It is Punk.

"Ready to go?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I make sure I have my phone with me before I lock the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Plan-Get them back together

**Dean's POV**

We have been split up for 2 days and on both days I have seen Hypnotic hanging out with Punk again. She doesn't come to me to talk and I don't go to her. We are at a standstill. I am going crazy because I miss her so much. She doesn't spend too much time with AJ or Paige because they spend almost all of their time with Seth and Roman. Roman and Seth tell me to meet them in their room tonight so I get ready and then head over there.

"We need to talk. You and Hypnotic have been split up for 2 days and you two won't talk. We start back on the road the day after tomorrow. You two need to get your shit together." Roman said in a stern voice.

"Why don't you go talk to her then? She is the one avoiding me and spending all her damn time with Punk for real this time. She was the one that went out with someone else while we were dating. She is the one staying in a different room. Go talk to her!" I yell.

"Get this in your damn head. Punk and Hypnotic are just friends! She and who the fuck ever her ex is only went to dinner. Nothing else! Shit Dean, grow up" Roman shouts back at me.

"No, get this in your head Roman. I am not the one in the wrong and if she wanted to talk to me, she has had plenty of chances," I say calmly back to him and leave to go back to my room.

**Roman's POV**

I hate fighting with Dean, but this situation is different. He really cares about Hypnotic and she is not one of his fuck and dumps. So I think the girls need to talk to her about this. Dean and Hypnotic need to work this out soon, or they are going to be forced to be together. I head over to the girls' room along with Seth.

"Paige, we need to get them to talk" I say.

"I know but she won't call him and I'm guessing Dean won't either, right?" Paige asks.

"He said she was the one in the wrong so why should he be the one talking to her first" I shake my head.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We meet for dinner and they will come without knowing the other is going to be there." Paige says.

"Okay. Tonight at 7 we will meet you there," I say.

Seth and I return to our room and call Dean to meet us for dinner for the three of us. He agrees to meet us at our room. Paige sends a text to us to let us know they will be there too.

**Dean's POV**

I think this dinner is a set up but I agree to go anyway I get ready for tonight. I really do want her back but we have to work through it. After that big fight, I don't think she wants to talk to me right away either so maybe this set up is a good idea.

I arrive with the guys at the restaurant first and we sit at a booth. About 5 minutes later, the girls arrive. Hypnotic sees us and then turns to the girls and it seems she is arguing with them but eventually she comes over to the table.

"Hey girls," Seth says.

"Hey baby, did you guys already order?" AJ asks.

"Nope, not yet. We were waiting for you three to get here." Seth says.

"I can't believe you guys tricked me into coming here to get me to talk to him. I'm leaving and don't wait up," Hypnotic storms out of the restaurant.

"Dude, go after her." Seth tells me.

I get up and head after her, only to see her getting into Punk's car and he drives away with her. I head back inside to tell them what happened. They argue about the possibility of Hypnotic and me being forced to work together but I don't care. It's not like I haven't been forced into it before.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Working Together

**Hypnotic's POV**

Tonight Dean and I are going to be forced to work together rather we like it or not. I go to the gym to do some training and Punk is the first person I see. I walk over to him.

"Have you seen Dean yet?" I look around but I don't see him.

"No, he hasn't been here. Do you want to train with me?" he asks.

"Sure, I just don't know how tonight will go since we still have to act as a couple." I start to cry.

"It will be okay. We have all been forced to work with people we don't want to but we have to. You can do it. You're strong." He smiles at me.

"Thank you Punk. Let's start training," I smile to him.

Punk and I start our normal training routine and then I see Dean walk in. He walks over to Renee Young and starts flirting with her. He glances over to me every so often before turning his attention back to her. Punk realizes what he is doing and starts to distract me.

"Come on, Hypnotic. I know you got more in you than that. Punch, kick, punch and pull some hair. You got this, girl." He coaches me.

"Yeah, you're right I got this." I smile at him.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me after the show?" He asks loud enough so Dean hears him.

"Sounds great," I reply louder.

I start to think about the past four days. I can't believe it's only been four days and Dean is already hitting on Renee. I am so pissed off at him. Stephanie may have to figure out something else for me to do because I don't think I will be able to stay in The Shield for long. I head to the locker room to change for the match and as I arrive to the backstage area, I see Dean and Renee sitting with AJ, Paige, Roman, and Seth. I see Punk sitting by himself and I wave to him. He beckons with his hand to join him. I glance behind me to see AJ and Paige looking at me with concern. Dean and I have a mixed tag match tonight against Randy and Summer Rae. Our match is the second match of the night so we are on standby right away. Dean and I walk to our starting point. Then our music starts and we start to descend the stands. I put on a fake smile and pretend that nothing is wrong between us.

When our opponents get in the ring, I get out to the apron. Dean looks at me oddly since I purposely make him start the match. Once the bell rings, Randy gains control over the match so I decide to attack Summer and I throw her into the steel steps. Randy loses his focus because of me, which allows Dean to plant his finisher "Dirty Deeds" and pins him for the win. I continue the assault on Summer until I get pulled off her by the security guards.

I wish it is Renee instead of Summer. Who does she think she is to swoop in on Dean right after we broke up? We are the only members of The Shield that have a match tonight so after Punk's match, we leave. I decide to not stay to watch the rest of the show because Renee is still sitting with Dean. I just can't stand seeing them together anymore.

Punk and I arrive at a nice restaurant and then my phone rings. I look at it and it is a text message from AJ.

"What the fuck is with you and Punk now?" The message says.

"Nothing. He is my friend and I can't stand seeing Dean with Renee. AJ, it really hurts me to see him flirt with her all night," I reply back.

"Okay, as long as that is all you are with him," she replies before I put my phone down.

"Sorry, that was AJ." I tell him.

"I understand. It's no big deal," He says with a smile.

We finish eating and then he takes me back to the hotel. I go to Paige and AJ's room and knock. AJ answers the door and I instantly start getting bombarded with questions and conversations.

"So how was your date with Punk?" AJ asks with a glare.

"We are just friends AJ." I say. I am starting to get annoyed.

"Well then why didn't you answer your phone when Dean called?" Paige says indignantly.

"I didn't know he called," I look at my phone and I realize he left a message.

"Hope you have fun on your date." That is what the message says.

"Did he go out with Renee?" I look at both girls.

"Why would that matter?" AJ questions.

"It's not like you care to work on the relationship you guys have," Paige scuffs at me.

"I take that as a yes," then I leave their room. I break down to cry in the hallway.

I am sitting where my room should have been if Dean and I work things out. I am waiting for him to return. I take off my jacket to make a pillow out of it. I lay my head down and fall asleep.

I feel a nudge on the shoulder and a voice follows after. "Hey, wake up and go back to your room."

I open my eyes to realize it's Dean. I see that he is alone this time.

"Sorry," I say before I stand up to head back to Paige and AJ to see if they are still awake.

"You can just crash in my room. I am sure they're sleeping by now." Dean says rather gloomy.

"Thank you," I say and walk in his room. I realize he has been sleeping on the same side as he always does when we share a room.

"So how was your date with Punk?" He asks as he avoids looking at me.

"I could ask you the same about Renee?" I say before I head to the bathroom and start to cry there. Then I hear knocking on the door.

"Look, I am sorry Hypnotic. I shouldn't have flirted with her but nothing happened. We just had dinner," he says.

"Bull shit, Dean. It is past midnight and you want me to believe you were out this late to just eat?" I yell. Then I open the door to glare at him.

"Yes, really. I was out with her until maybe 11 and then I went over to Punk to see if you were there but if you don't believe me, call him" he shouts at me.

"Fine, I don't want to argue anymore. I believe you." I look away from him.

"Hypnotic, please forgive me. I want us to get back together. Can we get through this?" He asks with sincerity.

"We can work on it, Dean. But promise me you won't flirt with any more girls. I will promise to not flirt with any man again."

"No more girls, I promise. We will get your bags from the girls tomorrow," he says. Then we push our beds together and we fall asleep.


End file.
